1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to glass crushing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved portable glass crushing apparatus wherein the same is arranged for mounting to a receiving container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Glass crushing apparatus of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art in the recycling of glass requiring the crushing of such glass structure. Compacting organizations of various types have been utilized as well, wherein U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,206 Haefner sets forth a glass crushing structure of a type typified in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,373,435 and 3,946,953 are further examples of glass crushing structure.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be need for a new and improved portable glass crushing apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction not addressed by the prior art and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.